


A Gym Full of Gay

by FlawedVictori



Series: Gay Times at Overwatch HQ [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya and Pharah work out, while Tracer, Mei, and Angela each appreciate the local strong gals in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gym Full of Gay

**Author's Note:**

> For those not in the know, Zarya has a voice line where she says “I want to hug you big, fuzzy, siberian bear.” And I love it. That has nothing to do with this fic, but it’s important to me. You can look at this as a continuation to GDI Lena, if you want.  
> Tbh this one is just a bunch of workout hcs I have shoved into a fic. The gym was packed, as a lazy Sunday morning was not really a thing anyone in Overwatch had ever heard of.

****Lena had been jogging on her treadmill for the better part of an hour and enjoying the view.  
  
(If she was being honest, she felt more than a bit guilty to be eyeing up everyone… but a knowing grin from Zarya and a wink from Angela had driven those thoughts from her mind.)  
  
She happens to look over at Pharah just in time to see the tall, heavily muscled gal stretch both arms behind her back, the motion making those chiseled abs more prominent, and Lena forces her attention to her treadmill.  
  
She turns her music up, doubles her speed, and starts to run.

  
/  
  
“Time for push-ups, liebling?” Angela murmurs, just loud enough for her to hear, and Pharah’s tired core muscles give a small twitch.  
  
She nods, dropping to the ground, and feels the tip of Angela’s heel pressing into her lower back, slowly pushing her down until she’s barely an inch from the ground.  
  
She holds the position as Angela lays down onto her back, wrapping her arms around her chest and kissing the back of her neck… before leaning down to whisper into her ear.  
  
“Fifty, liebling… and then we’ll go to my room for a little break.” She gives a devilish little giggle, and presses her lips to Pharah’s earlobe.  
  
Pharah’s frazzled mind notes that Angela is almost certainly getting far too much enjoyment out of this.  
  
She does a jerky pushup and feels Angela squeeze her a bit tighter, pressing certain things into her back and getting in a quick grope.  
  
“Slower, liebling. Feel the burn, yes?”  
  
Pharah “feels the burn” as her face heats up, but slows down nonetheless.  
  
She has to ignore Angela’s roaming hands and little giggles to do it… but she manages it.  
  
Somehow.  
  
/  
  
The only odd part of the gym was someone who, to be entirely honest, wasn’t exactly a fixture of the place.  
  
But, hey, even scientists who preferred a nice drink and a movie over a day at the gym could show up…  
  
And Mei really wanted to watch Zarya for a while, okay? She wasn’t on trial.  
  
Zarya had taken the day off from attempting to break any records, and was instead doing a “light” workout that would be outright impossible, if not fatal, to ninety percent of humans.  
  
And Mei was taking the day off from… science things to stare at her girlfriend and gasp a lot.  
  
To each their own.  
  
But… she had one question to ask, and she really wanted an answer.  
  
“Uhm, Aleksandra? Can… can you bench me?”  
  
Zarya’s eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Da, of course. You wouldn’t even come close to my limit. Please do not speak of yourself like that.”  
  
Mei blinked, biting her lip as heat rushed up into her face. “Ah, no, I-”  
  
Zarya set her weights down and wrapped her into a quick hug.  
  
“Darling, you would barely be enough weight to serve as good dumbbell, da?”  
  
“Oh… oh my.”  
  
“Da. So please, no speaking of yourself like that, da? I love you, and I love your body.”  
  
Mei didn’t exactly have the heart to tell her she was wrong about what she’d meant… and honestly, she felt nice and warm inside, so she wasn’t willing to break the moment.  
  
Besides, a hug was just as good as the… other thoughts that had been running through her mind.  
  
Better, even.  
  
/  
  
All in all, it was a pretty normal Sunday at HQ… and none of them would have it any other way.  
  
**OMAKE-Sodium Chloride**  
  
Torbjorn spat on his hands, and began his rigorous workout routine for the day.  
  
He set his turret down… and picked it up.  
  
And then he sat it down… and picked it up again.  
  
And then… he sat it down, and picked it up again, before wiping his forehead.  
  
“Phew! What a workout.”  
  
Angela shot him a Look, and he shrugged. “What? It’s all I have to be able to do, anyway.”


End file.
